Kyoya's Inner Kindness
by FantasyRok
Summary: You had been a part of the host club for 3 months now, everyone there had become your best friend by now and of course everyone thought it would be time to celebrate while it's spring break, and when I say everyone, I mean Tamaki. A Kyoya X Reader Story
1. The First Day

You had been a part of the host club for 3 months now how is that? Well the same thing happened to me that happened to Haruhi, or at least, similar. Everyone there had become your best friend by now and of course everyone thought it would be time to celebrate, by going to one of Kyoya's holiday homes, we were going to spend 3 months there, from the start to the end of spring. Once we got there Kyoya showed us to our rooms then told us all to meet up in his room.

"Now you are all here, we can play this game I found not too long ago." We all peer into the box, he pulls out. Monopoly. Everyone is happy but me, Kyoya does not seem too pleased either but you can't ever read him.

"Please help me" I whisper under my breath

After hours of pure torture we finish off the game with the twins winning. "Yeah!" They both yell in unison. Well what now?" Hunny says in confusion. " The twins look at each other with evil smiles on their faces. "Truth Or Dare."

Haruhi looks at me with a scared expression, I look back at her to return the same look on my face.

Before anyone can even debate they yell my name out.

"_!"

"Uhhhh... Dare?"

"We dare you to pin down Kyoya!" This made me blush pretty badly. I looked at Kyoya sitting on the bed, he does not look phased by this at all! While Tamaki is sitting on the other side of the bed in shock.

"Do I have to?" I ask, staring at the ground. "Do it or else!" Hikaru yells. Kaoru on the other hand, is crawling towards me, nearly pinning me down.

"I'll do it!" I yell, while running towards the bed. I climb atop the large bed and pin Kyoya down.

"Hold it for a minute!" They both yell in unison.

"What?!" I yell back at them.

Everything fell silent, Kyoya is looking right into my eyes with no expression, no blushing, nothing. Unlike me who is blushing like there is no tomorrow. Suddenly, I feel someone pushing me downwards. As I fall on top of Kyoya, I turn around to see the Hitachiin brothers laughing their butts off.

"Run rabbits RUN!" I yelled as I jumped off the bed, laughing. After a while of chasing, running and daring we all decided to go to sleep.


	2. The Unwanted Gift

It was the start of the second week now, I had just gotten up and it was 12:34pm. Oh boy.

I got up sleepily and walked out the room and down to the dining hall to see everyone is awake and at the dining hall but Kyoya and Kaoru. When everyone starts to notice me they either just sit and stare or laugh their butts off.  
"Oh god _ you look so cute yet funny!" Hikaru says, nearly crying from laughing

"What do you mean?!" I say waving my arms around, soon noticing that I was still in a panda onesie then quickly running back up the stairs to get changed. As I close the door to the room, I turn around to face, Kaoru.

"Kaoru what are you doing in here?"  
"Oh nothing"  
"Don't give me that!" Kaoru seemed to actually be slightly scared by that.  
"I-I – uh…"

"Well?" Kaoru quickly runs up to me and pins me to the wall, making a loud noise.

"I-I'm sorry _" Kaoru says quietly, his face completely red.

"What is going on?" Kyoya suddenly burst through the door, probably cranky from the lound bang from before. When he saw what Kaoru was doing, his eyes widened as if they were being forced opened. He walks up and pushes Kaoru away and helps me up.

"Are you ok _?"  
"Yeah, just in shock."

"Well we were going to go canoeing today, should we still go?"

"I don't mind." Everyone walks in the room, Hikaru heart broken, seeing his twin in such shock.  
"Kaoru?!"  
"I'm so sorry..." He just keeps on repeating it, I go to hug Kaoru.

"Stay strong Kaoru, I know you can." He just looks up at me and hugs back.

"We up for canoeing tomorrow?" Kaoru asks cheerfully

"Sure thing." Tamaki says with a smile on his face while looking at Haruhi, she gives the nod of approval.

Rather short clichéd chapter I guess.


	3. Losing It

Today is the day we are going canoeing, and to be honest, I'm scared. I thought we were going canoeing in a lake, but no we are canoeing, in a white water river, well now it's not really canoeing, it's more rafting.

"Okay so Haruhi and _ will be with me, while Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya will be together and Honey senpai will be with Mori senpai." Tamaki says while using a stick on dirt to draw a diagram of what the rafts will look like. I hate no make that really really hate water, ok I'm terrified of water, what's even worse is, I can't swim, and I don't want to ruin any fun for anyone.

"Sounds good" Haruhi says with a bright smile.

"Haruhi you're so adorable like that I could just hug you!" Tamaki yells while reaching out for Haruhi.

"No senpai." Haruhi just says before she steps away from Tamaki.

"Are you okay _? You look uncomfortable." Hikaru looks at me worriedly.

"Yeah, fine….. Just… Fine" I look up and give a fake smile to Hikaru before clapping my hands together.  
"Let's do this!" I yell, sounding surprisingly calm. Everyone walks over to a small wooden building on the side of the river before grabbing a lifejacket to put on. After we all finished putting on our life jackets we all got onto our rafts with our groups and off we went.

"Woooo!" Haruhi yells, her voice shaky from the water. We go through some pretty intense swerves and bumps on the water before I feel like I'm going to throw up.  
"Rocks!" Is the last thing I hear before we all get thrown off the boat, at least I think everyone? All I see is darkness, my ribcage and my head hurt, I can hear voices but I can't tell where they are coming from. I hear moans and groans from beside me, must be Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Wake up!"  
"Please be okay." I hear two familiar voices say with a worried voice. I lift my arm up, struggling but just managing to put my hand into the 'thumbs up' position.I slowly open my eyes to see Kyoya and Hikaru in front of me.  
"I'm…. Done." I say faintly before getting up slowly and painfully.  
" With what?" Hikaru asks, not getting what I mean.  
"I'm. Done. With this, that's what I'm done with." I start walking away, not getting to far before tumbling down. Kyoya offers me help, I turn to him, basically crying.  
"Don't touch me."

"But you're hur-"  
"I'm fine!" I yell before getting up and running, even though it's painful. 

**Did you expect that?**


	4. Starting The Search

**I'm sorry I have not been posting, I had a fever but here you go!**

As I open my eyes I start to wonder where I am, but I just remember what happened yesterday, I ran away from the rapids and I can't hear or see the rapids so I have no sense of direction . Great , I'm lost , cold and hurt, and all there is around me are massive trees.

**Kyoya's POV**

"Why did you let her run Kyoya!?" Tamaki glares at me, he is obviously furious at me for not stopping _ from running into the forest.  
"I thought she would come back, and she will."

"How do you know that?"  
"Because we are going to find her." I say pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose, smirking.

"We should go in teams. Hikaru, Kaoru you two go together, Mori and Hunny senpai will group up and Tamaki and Kyoya senpai, we will be in a group, any objections? Didn't think so, let's get going."

Haruhi started drawing a diagram of the groups and the sectors we are covering.  
"We will cover the North and West sector." Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison before running out the door to search. Mori and Hunny senpai already left searching, now the only group left to start searching is us.


	5. Author's Note

**I'm sorry if I post short chapters but I'm sick, with a fever, well not any more but I'm going easy on myself, so yeah. Sorry about that**


	6. Ring Ring

**Haruhi's POV**

We start walking out to the north east sector of our searching grounds.

"_... How could we let this happen to her!" Tamaki won't stop wailing about it, it's really getting on my nerves.

"Tamaki senpai just shut up and focus!" I yell starting to get rather annoyed at him.

"Mamma! Haruhi is saying those bad words again!"

"Tamaki we have more concerns then that right now." Seems Kyoya is pretty stressed too.

**Kyoya's POV**

I started walking a bit faster to ignore Tamaki's whining, I have to find her, I have to see if _ is ok.  
I mentally slap myself, what am I thinking?! Do I like _?  
I mentally slap myself again, as a host I can't be thinking like that.  
** ~~Time Skip~~**  
**Narrator time**

As everyone gets back to the main building, Kyoya really hoped _ would be there.  
**Tamaki's POV**  
We open the door, a smile on my face hoping _ would be back with one of the pairs, but I see four different guys, no girls, just the same people as before.

"She's.. not here?" Tears welling up in my eyes "What did we miss!?"  
I fall to the ground, feeling sad and not knowing what to say to the lovely ladies when we get back home.

**Kyoya's POV**

I run out the door, heading to the south west sector.  
"Kyoya wait!" I hear Hikaru yell from behind me, I don't reply, I just keep running, as if my legs won't stop, or if I stop running I'll fall through the world

**~~Time Skip~~**

**Hikaru's POV**

I've lost sight of Kyoya, my legs really hurt but I keep walking, knowing that if we don't come back with _ we will get it, I look back at Kaoru to see he is holding up any better than I am, he lightly stumbles and I run to his side to keep him stable.  
"She can't be that far away now." I say trying to keep our confidence up "We should call out her name, maybe she will call back!" Kaoru says in delight of his new idea.

**_ POV  
**

"_!..._!" I hear faintly in the distance, I open my mouth to call back , than I realise just how thirsty I am, my tongue is swollen.  
"Hi-" I start coughing, this is bad, they are right here and I can't even reach out for help. I start thinking, then it hit me, I need to make noise!  
I take off my shoes and start whacking them on the tree, soon realising that I am much weaker than I thought, I yell as loud as I can before realising this might be my last day here.

**Kyoya's POV**

I start hearing rather loud noises, as if something were hitting the trees, I start running around getting slightly closer to the noise every step before hearing a very loud scream, that's defiantly _.

I run to the direction of the scream hoping _ is ok .  
**~~Time Skip~~**  
I find _ lying on the ground, her body rested up against a tree, she is still holding her rib cage, I grab her off the ground and I start carrying her, as I'm walking I come across Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"You found her!" They yell out very happily in unison  
I pass my phone to Hikaru.  
"Call Tamaki." Hikaru proceeds to do so and as he says those three words Tamaki was estatic.

"We found her."

"YOU FOUND HER!?" It sounds like Tamaki is going to jump through the phone.  
**~~Time Skip~~**

**Narrator time~  
**

As Kyoya walks up with _ in his arms, Tamaki opens the door and hugs him, well at least tries to, Kyoya managed to dodge him and his deadly hug.  
"Not while I'm holding her."

Tamaki gets up from his face plant and nods but rushes back to him to see if _ is ok.

_**Hey guys, long time no post, amirite?**_

_**Well here it is, the long awaited chapter 5, and it's a long chapter too!**_


End file.
